Bersek
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 14 Tema: IshiKari/NikkaIshi Las Todan, corren diversos riesgos entre ellos, un estado que podría llevar todo a un punto crítico para todos.


**Pues como vi que había ikntober y Kinktober (mamadisimo xD), se me hincharon los ovarios hacer un Fictober para Touken ranbu.**  
 **La lista está en mi Fanpage de FB por si gustan ir a ver o participar :3**  
 **y bueno aclaraciones obligatorias.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, o sea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kiyomitsu – Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu – Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi –Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi – Romanización Simple.**

 **Está ligado a "La Vida En La Ciudadela".**

 **Por cierto, de cierta forma está influenciado por el fic "Paraíso" de Grinslevk, pues menciona una misión que no sale bien el todo, aunque claro que aquí no trato la misma visión de ella pero me ayudo para tener una idea de ellos dos :3**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **Otra cosita, soy re-mala con las onomatopeyas así que sorry por algunas xD**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Bersek~**

¡Grr!

— _¿Cómo terminamos en esta situación?_ — Se preguntaba Ishikirimaru al verse superados en número.

Normalmente se los llevarían por delante, su fuerza no era el reto, sino la cantidad, a simple vista eran más de 50 y esa cifra sólo era al tanteo de lo que sus ojos veían.

— ¡Aoe! — Llamó a su compañero.

—Lo sé. — Dijo sonriendo. —No la vamos a tener fácil. — Dijo de forma honesta. —Por otro lado… No podemos dejarles a sus anchas. — Afiló la mirada y sujeto su espada con más fuerza. —No te preocupes.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el castaño al no entender al Wakizashi.

—No eres de los que gusten pelear, así que deja que me encargue de ellos. — Dijo burlón.

— ¡¿Está loco?! — Preguntó exaltado. — ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante cosa?! — Reprendió al peliverde.

Este sólo cerró un ojo como forma de dar a entender que le daba toda la razón a su compañero.

¡Geek!

Ishikirimaru chasqueó con la lengua. Saniwa les había enviado a aquella exploración porque no había grandes anormalidades, pero ver a tal cantidad le dejaba en claro que fue una trampa.

— ¡Ha~!

Aoe tomó la ventaja, chocando espadas con un Uchigatana el ejército, Ishikirimaru no tardó en comenzar a partir en dos a algunos enemigos.

¡Geek!

— ¡Aoe! — Puso en aviso al otro, pues un grupo de Tanto se habían ido a las espaldas de este.

— ¡No lo creo! — Dijo Aoe dando media vuelta, partiendo al Uchigatana que estaba frente a él y a las Tanto que tenía atrás.

— ¡Me encargaré de purificarlos! — Gritó el Odachi blandiendo su espada y partiendo a 6 Uchigatanas que habían tenido la osadía de ponérsele enfrente.

Los enemigos iban saliendo cada vez más rápido, no les daban oportunidad siquiera de respirar plenamente. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, les tenían acorralados.

— _Esto no es bueno._ — Aoe miraba a su alrededor, su campo de movilidad se había limitado bastante, ahora ambos estaban contra la espalda del otro, lo único que podían hacer era literalmente cuidarse las espalas mutuamente.

Y no sería bronca alguna, de no ser porque no dejaban de aparecer más enemigos, pese a que sean Uchigatanas y Tantos no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, no con tanto gamberro ahí.

—Ishikirimaru. — Llamó al otro en un suave susurro.

—Dígame.

—Creo tener un plan, aunque es algo arriesgado. — Confesó.

—En estos momentos, cualquier cosa es viable para mí. — Dijo el Odachi mirando de un lado a otro, cuidando a los enemigos que les rodeaban.

— ¿Cualquier? — Preguntó con un tono que era una mescla de burla y reto.

—Tampoco se quiera pasar de listo. — Le dijo el castaño.

¡Groar!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Soltaron al unísono, para después ser lanzados a causa de una patada recibida de su flanco izquierdo.

— ¡Kgh! — Ishikirimaru alzó la mirada y en la que antes había sido su ubicación se encontraban dos Yari y una Odachi jodidamente más alto que él. — _¿En qué momento llegaron?_ — Se cuestionaba internamente.

— _Esto no pinta bien._ — Aoe estaba igual o más estupefacto que su compañero. —No tenía contemplado esto. — Soltó sin apartar la vista del trio recién llegado.

¡Roar!

Una de las Yaris saltó directamente hasta donde estaban ellos y uso su arma con la firme intención de empalarle el cráneo a por lo menos uno de ellos. Ambos rodaron en sentido contrario evitando así lesión alguna.

¡Roar!

Se lanzó contra Aoe, quien pudo bloquear el ataque, sin embargo eso no significaba que estuviera de alguna forma bien, seguía sin poder ponerse de pie y aquella Yari no le daba oportunidad alguna.

— ¡Aoe! — El castaño trató de acerarse a su compañero pero el paso le fue cortado por un grupo de Uchigatanas. — ¡No me fastidien! — Soltó el Odachi partiéndoles sin problema alguno.

¡GROAR!

La Odachi enemiga emitió un potente rugido que hizo que las pocas aves que permanecían cerca emprendieran vuelo para ponerse en un sitio seguro.

— _Debemos deshaceros de ellos, ¡Ya!_ — Sin pensarlo dos veces Ishikirimaru se lanzó al Odachi, quien lo miraba de forma amenazante —toda la pinta que tienen de por si—, la otra Yari le bloqueo el paso, obligándolo a frenar su carrera. — _Ya tengo demasiado con los demás, como para que te me atravieses._

¡Flin!

La Yari desapareció ante los ojos de ambos Todan, la Yari que tenía contra el piso a Aoe también dirigió su mirada a donde segundos atrás estaba el otro Yari.

— _S-se supone que son camaradas, entonces… ¿por qué erradico al Yari?_ — Ishikirimaru se había quedado perplejo al ver que el Odachi enemigo había sido quien mató al Yari.

Algunos miembros del ejército se quedaron estáticos, otros aprovecharon la perplejidad del castaño para echársele encima, por desgracia corrieron el mismo destino que el Yari.

¡Groar!

Sin miramiento alguno se dejó ir contra Ishikirimaru, quien apenas y podía reaccionar, no cabía en su cabeza las acciones de aquella espada.

— _Debo ayudar a Ishikirimaru de una forma u otra…_ ¡Ha! — Movió la punta de la Yari a la derecha y la clavó en el suelo.

Este —el Yari— trató de zafar su arma del suelo.

— ¡Espero que esto te cause gracia! — Gritó degollándole al instante. — _¡Bien!_

Iba dispuesto a auxiliar a su compañero cuando las Uchigatanas y Tantos restantes se le lanzaron.

— _¡Que molestos!_ — No le quedaba de otra, debía deshacerse e ellos porqué por lo visto si trataban de entrometerse en la pelea de Odachis desaparecerían como los otros que lo habían intentado.

Chasqueó con la lengua y comenzó a hacerles frente a los enemigos.

La pelea comenzó a volverse eterna, el sol ya se había ocultado y encima la lluvia había llegado, convirtiendo aquella batalla en un reto, pues con el cansancio, el frio y la ropa mojada, les era difícil mantener el ritmo, sin embargo " _ellos_ " no parecían verse afectados por el clima.

¡Pum!

Ishikirimaru cayó tras recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Aoe miró aquella escena _y sintió la sangre arder._ — _¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Desde cuándo combaten de esa forma?!_

Ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia y con el simple hecho de ver a su compañero en esas condiciones se le aceleraba el pulso.

—Kgh. — Ishikirimaru se limpió la sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie cuando…

— ¡AAAHH!

El Odachi enemigo le propino un fuerte pisotón en el estómago, logrando así que una bocanada de sangre le saliese de la boca, acompañado con un grito que hizo que Aoe perdiera todo control.

— ¡ISHIKIRIMARU! — Gritó a todo pulmón.

Su ojo derecho que siempre se había mantenido oculto por su cabello emitió un destello carmesí, un aura inusualmente siniestra se apoderó del lugar, esa aura no provenía de enemigo alguno, sino del Wakizashi.

— ¡VÁYANSE AL OTRO MUNDO!

Como una bestia sedienta de sangre, Aoe dejó de tomar precauciones y comenzó a atacar a todo aquel que se le atravesara en frente, su objetivo era claro, deshacerse del Odachi que había osado herir tan gravemente a quien significaba mucho para él.

El Odachi dejó a Ishikirimaru y observó al peliverde que caminaba —por no decir que corría como desequilibrado mental— hacía el.

¡Grrr!

— _No estorben_ ¡Ha! — Seguía aniquilando a los otros.

¡Groar!

Ahora el Odachi era quien se cargaba a sus "camaradas", con el camino limpio se desató una feroz batalla entre el Wakiashi y el Odachi.

El castaño con esfuerzo levanto un poco su cabeza.

 **~Punto De Vista De Ishikirimaru~**

 _A-A-A-Aoe…_

 _Algo no está bien con él, Aoe no es así, no tiene esa sed de sangre, por mucho que disfrute una pelea… él jamás…_

 _No es él, definitivamente no es el Aoe que conozco._

—A-Aoe…kgh… deten-ente.

 _No me escucha, está completamente bloqueado._

 **~En La Situación Actual~**

El peliverde mostraba gran agilidad y una velocidad que cualquiera catalogaría como increíble.

En un descuido de su oponente, Aoe observó a su compañero luchando por poder verle.

Aoe no se inmutó ante la mirada horrorizada del otro. El Odachi alzó su espada dispuesto a partir al peliverde, pero este volteó blandió su espada y le mutiló el brazo, dejando a su contrincante desarmado.

 **~Punto De Vista De Ishikirimaru~**

 _Esa mirada…_

— ¡YA BASTA, AOE!

 _Ya detente, por favor._

 **~Flashback~**

—En el peor de los casos. — Habló Konnosuke. —Puede que alguno de los chicos enloquezca por completo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Peguntó Kawaki alarmada.

—Por eso ellos deben entrenar tanto física como espiritualmente, para no entrar en estado " ** _BERSEK_** ". — Dijo Konnosuke.

— ¿Qué pasa…?

—Termina de preguntar. — Dijo Chizuru.

— ¿Qué pasa si permanecen mucho tiempo así? — Preguntó con miedo la Saniwa.

—Podrían matar incluso a sus compañeros y en el peor de los casos…

Chizuru fue interrumpida por la chica. — ¡¿O sea que matar a los demás no es el peor panorama?!

Ambos asistentes negaron. —En el peor de los casos ellos se corromperían. — Dijeron al unísono.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

 _Entonces Aoe esta…_

 **~En La Situación Actual~**

Con un brazo mutilado el Odachi alzó el brazo que aun poseía, con la clara intención de golpear al peliverde. Esté esquivó el ataque y con la empuñadura de su espada golpeo el estómago del contrario haciendo que callera de boca al suelo.

Aoe se acercó e imitó la acción que minutos atrás el Odachi había empleado en el castaño. — ¡MUERE! — Gritó el Wakizashi perforando el cráneo del sujeto que yacía en el suelo.

En cuanto sacó la cesada del cráneo una cascada de sangre a pesió salió, bañando el rostro del ganador. Aoe no se movió hasta que aquel líquido dejase e fluir, una vez que el líquido dejó de abandonar el cuerpo ajeno, comenzó a caminar hacía el castaño, quien al verle empapado en sangre vomitó, el aura siniestra no se iba del lugar y conforme se acercaba al castaño este sentía más dificultad para respirar…

—A-Aoe… — Se sentía mareado. —Po-… por…fav…o…r. — Terminó desmallándose.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Pero recuerden que está ligado a un fi, ahí se les explicará que chorizos ocurrió después, por el momento eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado des era si déjenme un bonito review ;)**


End file.
